Little angelica the dark lords daughter
by Gothicangel555
Summary: Bellatrix and voldemort have a child that they dumped in a bin what happens when she is more powerful than her daddy her parents want her back


**Angelica **

One day there was a baby left in a bin Outside of hogwarts the day after she had been in there for a day

" come on I will hide and you come find me!" a rave claw shouted

" ok I will coun .."

The boy ran and went to the bin

" Ben look in here!" the boy shouted they took the baby to dumbledoor

" thank you boys now run along"dumbledoor said

Dumbledoor pov

All of the staff and I we're gathered round her

" why are her eyes red?" minervina asked

" I don't know "

Snape was shaking slightly

" it's a sign " he shuddered " that she is the most powerful being ever"

" who are her parents?" slughorn asked

" don't know bt I guess we are keeping her

4 years later

Anngy is brilliant she can amuse herself all day and she visits all the classrooms with cups of tea for the teachers she cheered us all up

We named her angelic but called her angel for short but now we call her angy for very short

Me and minervina had worked out who her parents were

Bellatrix lestrange and voldemort himself

luckily voldemort had fallen and bellatrix was in askcaban angys eyes were still red even though we thought the potter boy would be more powerful after voldemort fell

But rumour had spread about her most of the wizard ing world found out that it meant she was powerful yet angy herself was the perfect little girl

2 years later

It was almost angys 7 th birth day we had made up a birthday for her November 29 th and Harry potter was going to come to hogwarts this year

I was watching angy run from table to table trying to find her pet hamster

Angy pov

" Eric ! Have you seen alexia !" i said

" I think it is over with the griffendoors " he smiled at me

I ran over to the grifffs a red haired boy was holding alexia I ran over to him

" hey angy we found alexia " Fred said

" thank you! " I said taking alexia off him

I ran over to daddy

" daddy I found her !" I smiled

Daddy was talking to mummy I went up to uncle sevy

" sevy do you think you could transfigure a cadge for her ?" I said I used puppy eyes on him and he did I can do magic but sevy can do transfiguration better

" thank you sevy" I smiled I put the cage on my seat next to daddy and went back to the griffendoor table then the doors burst open with the newbies I sat next to fred and geoge I saw a lot of the newbies eyes looking at me but a lot of people stared daddy said its because I am extra magical

Then I saw a pink beetle that was Rita skeeter she was on Harry potter I sneaked over when no one was looking and i grabbed a jam jar from the table and grabbed the pink bug and shoved the bug in the jar the I grabbed a knife and cut air holes in the lid and shut the lid

I smirked then sat back down

11 months layer

We were solving all the puzzles to get to the stone the other 2 had stayed behind me and Harry we were facing

QUIRREL

" little angy your father has told me about you" he smirked

" so you talk to him all the time" I said

" you still think your father is dumbledoor" he laughed

" HE IS!" I said

" let me talk to her" a hiss said

" yes my lord " he said

He unwrapped his turban then he turned around

I screamed in pain were was that agony coming from the face that was staring at me

" MAKE IT STOP AAAHHHH HELP!"I screamed

" what I'd going on !?" the face screamed

" it seems your power and hers are reacting in a bad way even fighting each other " QUIRREL said

" make it stop" I whimpered before passing out

When I woke up I felt numb

" angy are you ok?" daddy said

" who are you?" I asked him

" don't you remember me?" he said

" yes but who are you the face told me that you weren't my dad so who are you?" I said coldly

4 years later

I got hit by an ageing curse so now I am 14 we were in the ministry

" mr potter" came a drawling voice

" malfoy" I sneered I turned round so I was infront of Harry

I looked at my mother

" hello what did dumbledoor call you angelica that's it!' bella teased" my. My you have grown "

" keep ya tits in ya dress will ya" I sneered

She smirked

" keep your stomach in yours!" she smirked again

" go cuddle with Tom!" I yelled

How dare she ! She tells me how to dress ! Ha!

" do your little friends know your little secret ?" she teased

" CRUCIO!" I cursed it hit her square in the chest

She writhed on the floor then I lifted the curse

Death eaters were all pointing their wands at me

" we can't hit the girl you all know that" lucius said

Then I felt a hand on my ancle then the tug of apperation As we landed I screamed

" THAT IS SUCH AN ARSEHOLE MOVE YOU BITCH" I screamed

" my my hasn't my little girl grown up" bella said

She had stood up and was walking around me

" I'm not your little girl" I sneered

"oh but you are! You were kidnapped by dumbledoor you were never adopted you are ours!" she said

" YOU LEFT ME TO DIE IN A BIN!" I yelled

" now now druella don't be rude to your mother!" voldy yelled

" my name is angy !" I yelled

" no it's druella lestrange riddle" voldy said

" no it's not it's angelica dumbledoor mcgonical they raised me! They are the only parents I have!" I screeched

" you are the most powerful witch that has ever lived and you argue with your parents how cute!" smirked bella

" yes but she is still just a little girl!" smirked voldy

He pulled my hair and pulled me up to his hight

" crucio!" I shriek he instantly dropped me and writhed on the floor

" say sorry" I demanded

" sorry SORRY DRUELLA PLEASE STOP!" he begged

" what is my name? " I hissed

" angelica just please stop!" he panted

I ended the curse

" don't forget it!" I sneered

Then I turned back to bella

" reductio !" she yelled

Then everything went blank

Bella pov

I had used an age reducer she was turning into a small child I had made her turn into a 3 year old she had passed out

" we can raise her properly now" Tom saidn

1 year later

" mummy!" angel called

We had decided to keep her name we loved having our little girl around she was sweet and adorable

" yes angel ?"

" where is daddy?" she asked

"he is in the meeting hall" I smiled as she ran off to find him

Angy pov

I ran into the meeting hall

" sir the light side has lost all of its moral since the girl went" a man said to daddy I peeked round the corner to see what was going on before I went in

"I don't know you! Who are you?" I said peeking round the corner

Daddy never has guests I don't know !

" angel this is Severus snape " daddy said

" I don't like him he looks mean!" I said walking over to daddy then looking daddy

" yes I am mean and I am still here " he said

I stuck my tounge out at him

" daddy doesnt like mreanies so you have to leave" I told him

" angel I have to do business with him" daddy said

" but daddy I made a den and I want you to play in it with me I made it in my favourite tree" I whimpered

" later ,why don't you ask your mother ?"

" she isn't as good at making the talking trees mad" I pouted

I saw his eyes soften

Voldy pov

I looked at my little girl in her dungarees and stripy red shirt and her little velcrow trainers she could melt stone with her smile

" sevourus we can finish this later" I said

Angel smiled in triump them stuck her toung out at snape

I piked her up

" princess are you sure you don't know him?"

" It hurts my head when I try to remember some people" she shrugged

She dragged me out side

I was so happy I was back in my 26 year old body so I could keep up with her and I had made bella 22


End file.
